


The Legend of Spyro: A NEWER Beginning

by PixelDaDragon



Category: Spyro the Dragon (Video Games), The Legend of Spyro
Genre: Dragons, Family, Gen, Humor, Randomness, The Legend of Spyro - Freeform, Video & Computer Games, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixelDaDragon/pseuds/PixelDaDragon
Summary: This story takes place about one year after Malefor's defeat. Spyro and Cynder end up having kids, despite actually being siblings, so it's a mystery how Cynder was able to lay those things... On an unrelated note, my OC, Pixel, will be starring in this story. To be honest, this story will be pretty random and fun. It's not really dramatic or anything.





	1. The Tree Leaves Cynder a Present

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: The Legend of Spyro content/characters do not belong to me. They belong to Sierra Entertainment/Activision. I only own this story, and the OCs, Pixel the Dragon, Galaxy the Dragon, and Galactus the Dragon.

"Ya know what I don't get?" Asked a puzzled Spyro.

"What?" Replied Cynder, who mindlessly curled around the two eggs.

"If we're siblings… how in the world did you manage to lay eggs?" It was true. Spyro and Cynder share the same blood. They're getting so sick and tired of the people who always mistook them for two different dragons. Even Sparx forgot every once in a while.

"Hmm… the world may never know!" Cynder teased, punctuating her remark with a quick beat of her wings. "Dun, dun, DUUUUUUUNNN!"

Spyro face clawed. But, supposedly, she's right. The world _really_ _won't._ But with that missing determination on how they'd be able to raise those hatchlings, he stood there tall and proud, as a welcoming stream of light shined through little holes on the roof of the pleasant Dragon Temple, hitting both his and Cynder's scales.

The little nest they had created for soon to be born hatchlings, Galaxy and Galactus, stood at the end of the big porch of the temple, which overlooked all of the realms. Otherwise, known as a one-way ticket outta Kansas, according to Sparx.

But when I say "end" I mean, the very, very, _tip_ of the porch. It just… sits there. Surprisingly, the winds were never strong enough to knock any of the eggs do—

"OH MEH GAWD! SPYRO! THE EGG ROLLED OFFA THE NEST THINGY!"

I stand corrected. Poor, poor Cynder.

With a mighty roar, Spyro took off into the tangerine sky, and quickly made a sharp turn downwards, and under the porch with great velocity. As he pursued after the egg, which was rolling down the steep, hilly part of the porch, he yelled, "Don't just _sit_ there! HELP MEH!"

"Uh, right!" Shouted Cynder. With a quick beat of her wings, she was soon next to Spyro. But if I were her, I'd get close to the egg.

"GAH!" Spyro roared. "I _knew_ we should've chosen the Valley of Avalar as our dream home!" He was ever so slowly inching towards the fast lil' thing. But he was only close enough to the point where he could reach his claw out to it, but barely touch it with the tip of his nail.

The egg tumbled through logs, flew over rabbit dens, and somehow jumped over some over-sized mushrooms, and every single time Cynder or Spyro reached out to grab it, it either rolled under a tree's thick roots, or went through another log.

"Okay…" A determined Spyro began, though he was panting heavily. "on… three…!"

The two dragons gathered up every last bit of strength, and inched towards the lil' trouble maker.

"THREE!" Yelled Spyro. However, when they reached out at it at like lightning speed, the egg plopped into a stream of water, only to come back up again. This time resting on a lily pad.

Spyro and Cynder ended up butting heads. "OOOWW!" They both screeched, at the same time.

"JINX!" Cynder barrel rolled to the side. "Ha! Ya owe me a soda now!"

"Dang it, not again!" Cried Spyro.

"The egg landed on a lily pad. It stopped… so should _we_ be stopping, too?" Cynder raised an 'eyebrow.'

"Wel—" Before Spyro could finish, the two collided smack-jab into the world's most painful tree. 2.5 seconds later, they slowly slid off of the bark, as it left some complementary splinters.

Spyro landed into a pile of leaves, as Cynder slid onto hard dirt.

"Erow…" Spyro's voice was all muffled, because he had a mouth full of leaves.

Cynder was just lying there.

Spyro got up, and spit the leaves outta his mouth, followed by a slight puff of smoke, and padded over to the stream to retrieve the lily pad.

"Hey… h-hey Spyro!" Cynder called.

He was carrying the lily pad in his mouth. "Vwat?"

One of those 'I'm totally being awkward and crazy now, because I got hit in the head too hard' grins appeared across Cynder's snout. "Look!..."

Spyro placed the lily pad down beside him, making sure to keep an eye on it. He glanced at the egg, then shifted his gaze back to Cynder. "Wha—I don't see anything."

She started fiddling with mini splinters that somehow found their way in between her scales. "The tree left meh a present!" She grinned _even more_ awkwardly now.

"Ugh…" Spyro face clawed. Hopefully this wasn't permanent…

 


	2. Spyro's a Remarkably Heavy Sleeper

Just another uneventful day… sorta. With the false alarms and Cynder's demands, it's been a pretty annoying day for Spyro. Days never seemed like days—they seemed like eternities.

"SPYRO!" Cynder roared.

Spyro lay somewhat peacefully on a hammock made from a Dreadwing's leathery wing membrane. It was propped up in the worst possible place; In between the horns on the statue of the Chronicler, that stood tall and proud in the training arena. If you don't see anything wrong with that, although it may be quite obvious, you'll find out…

"SSSSSPPPPYYYYRROOOOOO!" Cynder called once again. As her booming voice traveled throughout the temple, Spyro just seemed to snore even louder and more obnoxious with every echo. He snored loud enough, so Cynder was able to hear him from outside of the gate, and all the way down the porch.

Finally, she took action. She sat up, licked her claw, randomly rolled around in the dirt, while eating some dirt in the process, and, wait—what were we talking about, again?

Okay, Spyro's just snoring louder now, and Cynder's apparently a hybrid Drag-dog. Whelp, either that, or she was still getting some sudden cravings despite having laid the eggs a couple days ago.

Now, Cynder takes action. (For real this time.) She wrapped the eggs in a blanket made from an ape's coat. Actually, there's a slight story behind this once 'charming' lil' blanket, but we'll get to that later. She dashed up the ramp, and rammed through the gate, where she halted abruptly only to shake the slight pain away from her head. Once again, she continues, circling around the statue. At one point she stopped to look up at Spyro, who was a remarkably heavy sleeper.

Cynder snarled, and hopped onto the little pointless ledge that surrounded the whole arena. Next to a stray dragon's helmet that sat atop of it, there was a blinking orange button. She gingerly leaned on the wall beside the button, and pressed it, looking the other way, and whistling as if she weren't doing a thing.

The whole arena rumbled, and soon the statue began to disappear into the ground. Spyro was somehow still asleep.

"Ugh!" Cynder flicked her tail around in anger. She spread her wings, and soon she was circling around Spyro like a hungry Vulture.

The statue was halfway into the ground now. Cynder plopped onto Spyro, and began clawing his cheek. "My _gawd_ , Spyro, you're a heavy sleeper…" She whispered.

Spyro, wide awake now, gazed upon Cynder. The light from the stained glass window on the roof obscured his view of her. "What da FUDGE?!"

"GAH! HOW ARE YOU AWAKE?!" Cynder cried.

"Well, let's see…" Spyro sarcastically tapped his chin with the tip of his wing. "WE'RE ON A BIG RUMBLING STATUE THAT'S ABOUT TO GO INTO THE GROUND! THAT GATE'S GONNA CRUSH US!"

"Hm, good observation."

The statue shook even more violently now as did the temple, as it approached its little prison. Tiny shards of glass fell from the ceiling, along with a mixture of vines, dirt, and some pebbles.

"Can we like, go now, before we die _for reals_ this time?" Suggested Cynder.

"Good idea," replied Spyro. "Let's go." The two took off into the light that the glass roof provided. As soon as they set claw out on the porch, the statue had disappeared underground.

Spyro looked behind his wing, although there was nothing to look at but the orange blinking light that lived on the gate. "At least that was far more exiting than serving you all day." He plopped onto the ground.

Cynder huffed. "I've been trying to get chu up that whole time!"

Spyro sighed. "What is it ya want?"

"Well," Cynder raised a claw, and opened her mouth, only to slowly lower her claw down. "…I forgot…"

Spyro blinked.


	3. Finally!

Cynder had spent three, long eternities (hours) blankly gazing at the two eggs. She finally laid down, and imagined what their family would be like in what shouldn't be long, now.

Galaxy playfully wrestles with his or her bro or sis, Galactus. Spyro suddenly jumps in. How the struggle is real! Galaxy's tugging on Spyro's horns, while Galactus is teething on his tail. He's constantly being tossed this way, and that, and at another point, he playfully pins 'em down, and torture's them with—

"Cynder!" Spyro called.

Dang it. Another good daydream destroyed.

Cynder slightly winced, and turned around toward him. "What? I was in the middle of a good daydream! This better be good!"

"We have a visitor, Cynder. Calm yourself." Spyro whipped the porch's gate with his tail, and it opened, revealing a shadowy silhouette.

"Gah!" Cynder scrambled to her fours, and leaped behind the nest, only to find herself hanging onto the ledge behind it. "Who's that?" She yelled. One of her claws grew tired, and slipped. But she was still latched on.

"C'mon up, and you'll find out." Replied Spyro.

"Um, hello?" Cynder glanced down, and widened her eyes. Boy, is that a long way down! She felt that chilling adrenaline run down her scales. "Hanging off the edge of a ledge, here?!"

The figure made a mighty leap towards the ledge, and started towering over Cynder. "Here, grab my bow!" It exclaimed.

As he lowered it, he ended up poking her in the eye. "Ow—hey watch it!" She bellowed. She bit onto the bow, and soon she's heaved back onto the surface, beside the nest.

Cynder dusted herself off, looked up at the figure, and blinked. "But seriously, who _is_ that?"

"Oh, that's Hunter." Replied Spyro.

As soon as he said that, the light revealed that it in fact _was_ Hunter.

"Wha—? I don't get how Hunter was masked in the shadows in broad daylight." Cynder shaked her head. "Seriously, Hunter, what's up with you 'n' the shadow thing?"

"Uh, I dunno." Hunter shrugged. "The shadows like me…?"

"Good enough."

Hunter shrugged once again. "Now, the reason why I'm here is because I wanted to see the lil' guys."

Spyro and Cynder sighed.

"…Was it something I said?" Hunter raised an eyebrow.

"Nah," said Spyro. "it's been several days since Cynder had laid those eggs, and absolutely nothing had happened…I sure hope they aren't duds."

"Oh, I'm sorry, br—" Hunter couldn't complete his sentence, for there was a slight crackling sound that lasted approximately 2.7 seconds.

Everyone froze.

The sound emanated again…

Spyro placed a claw on his mouth. "Shhh…" He tip-toed over to the nest, which was now just static.

Annnnd, it sounded again.

"OH MEH GAWD!" Spyro roared with joy. "IT'S, IT'S—" His face quickly shifted into a poker face, when he discovered that he was stepping on a twig. "…It's a twig."

"Congratulations, Cynder!" Hunter shouted. "It's a twig! Wait- _what_?"

Cynder gave herself the ultimate face claw, and just laid down again. She curled up into a ball of scales. "If ya need me," she sniffled, "I'll just be sulking here for a day… or five…"

Hunter sighed, sat down next to Cynder, and patted her back. "There, there…"

Spyro picked the twig up, and started gently poking the eggs around with it. And then, it actually, finally happened. One of the eggs shook a bit, and little hairline fractures started to appear around it.

Spyro widened his eyes. "CYNDEEERRR!" He leapt up 'n' down.

Cynder slowly lifted her head up, to discover a cute little claw had found its way outta the egg. "OH MEH GAWD!" She suddenly scrambled up, nearly knocking Hunter down, and dashed to the nest. She poked her snout in.

Now an arm was poking out, and then a tail, two little horns, and soon, the little hatchling had broken out of his, or her, little tiny prison.

"Oh, you're so adorable!" Cynder remarked. "… Almost. Lemmie clean you off, first." She grabbed the hatchling, and licked it to death with her forked tongue.

"Okay, now." She placed the hatchling down, in front of Spyro. It finally opened its big, purple eyes, and looked at him. It squeaked softly.

"I promised myself I wouldn't cry…" Spyro sniffed.

Hunter just chuckled.


	4. Character Descriptions

Pixel: A massive dragon with icy blue eyes that makes Godzilla an ant compared to her size. She has a green pixelated skin (basically, her skin looks like one of a Creeper's from Minecraft) She has neon blue horns, and spikes of that same color leading down from her head to the tip of her tail, which leads to a tail spike made up of an icy blue crystal bunch. Her belly plate is also that same neon color. Her 3-jointed wings are red and leathery, and just as big as she is.

Galaxy: A hatchling dragon black as night with eyes in resemblance to Spyro. Wings that match the starry sky and a neon purple belly plate, horns and spikes. His tail spike is a spade, like Spyro's.

Galactus: Her scales colors make up a super nova, and her wings look like the northern lights. She has a neon yellow belly plate, horns & spikes that glow as some sort of body language. Her tail spike is a blade, much like Cynder's. She has the same markings as her, too.

If you're reading this, you totally know what Spyro and Cynder look like. :P


	5. He Got All Dark Spyro on Hunter's Tail

It had been several days since the first hatchling's hatching. Spyro had decided to name it 'Galaxy'. Y'know, one of the names they've chosen earlier. Cynder wanted Galactus, but the two kept on going back 'n' fourth at each other about the names. Which of course are barely different from each other.

See, Hunter ended up shooting an arrow at Spyro just to get him to stop arguing with Cynder. Then he went all Dark Spyro up on his cat tail, despite the arrow actually being lodged in _his chest_. It barely missed his heart. Y'know, it pays to be an immortal being.

Spyro had pinned Hunter to the gate with a single claw. He spoke in a deep, demonic voice. "Why me, Hunter?! How 'bout that 'lovely' dragoness over there, huh?!" He pointed to Cynder, who just gave him the ol' troll face while at the same time shielding Galaxy from this odd destruction.

Oh, poor, poor, Galaxy. He hid under the protection of his mother's wing, while squeaking and scraping the ground. He let out an occasional hiss, but still held back. What really scared him was Spyro's eyes.

"Uhm…" Hunter winced a bit. "beeecaaausse… she's a girl…?" He nervously smiled, leaning to the side and taking a slight glance at Cynder, expecting that she would agree. However she did the _exact opposite_ , and suddenly seemed to be on Spyro's side all of a sudden.

"Okay, Hunt. Imma girl. But the bad guys don't seem to mind slicing me in half with an axe." She paused for a second, flashing back on the day she was captured. "…Or making me Malefor's puppet."

Spyro flashed one of those 'you were wrong, and I was right grins' at Hunter. He cringed a bit.

Cynder rolled her eyes. "Okay, Mr. Evil Mcevil…person…guy. Return to normal, and set Hunter free already."

"Awwww, do I have to?" Spyro shifted his gaze toward Cynder. His beady white eyes seemed to lose a bit of their glow. "I like torturing Hunter."

Hunter violently quivered. He unsheathed his claws, and attempted to slash him, but of course they were no match for his impenetrable scales.

"But we're not in a parallel universe either." Said Cynder. "Which means you're not all dark 'n' stuff… like Batman."

A demonic growl escaped through Spyro's teeth. "Uggg… I'm Spyro." Soon after, the beady white glow in his eyes faded away, and he wasn't a shadowy figure anymore. He then just carelessly dropped Hunter.

"Thank you." Cynder pushed Galaxy out towards Spyro.

Galaxy halted before Spyro's claws. He stood there, stiff. About a few seconds later, he plopped onto his side, and stuck his tongue out. He'd probably thought playing dead would help him get outta this. Of course, Cynder had a major case of Le Derpz, so she legitimately thought that he'd actually croak. But Spyro wasn't fazed by it.

"Oh meh gawd, Spyro!" Cynder cried. She leapt over to Galaxy, and poked him around with a claw. "H-he… he can't be…" She began to solute him, with this retarded look on her face.

"Maybe 'cause he isn't?" Said Spyro. "Are you dumb, or are ya stupid, Cynder? How in the world were you just smart a second ago?!"

"Uhm…" She tapped her chin. "That depends. Which is a greater amount of stupidity?"

"Back to smart, ey?" Spyro smirked. He looked into Cynder's eyes, and noticed something was different: They were an icy blue color, now. It was pretty dumb of him to finally realize this now, because Cynder does have like, enormous eyes.

"Hey. If you're being possessed, I'm outta here." Spyro backed away, and shook his head. "No. Just… no."

"Aww, ya caught me…" Said a voice. Oddly enough, Cynder was moving her lips, but someone else was talking.

"Wow, Cynder." Spyro tilted his head. "I never knew you could lip sync… or that you were good at it."

Cynder's eyes suddenly returned to their normal color. She shook the awkwardness away from her head. "I can't, and I'll probably never be. It's—" She couldn't finish. Her eyes glitched back to an icy blue color, and she ended up slapping herself.

Spyro staggered backwards. He ended up tripping over Galaxy. Which caused the hatchling to jump up, and bite him. He bit him in the same area where the arrow was—well, _still is_ , lodged.

"G-Galaxy!" Spyro began pulling on his tail. "Sto—ARRGH! Okay, you're really starting to hurt me now, dude."

Cynder laughed in a high pitched, but demonic sounding voice. "I could watch this all day!"

Spyro was able to pry Galaxy off of himself. He managed to leave a fair bite mark. Which was weird, because when Hunter scratched him, it did nothing. Galaxy's fangs and teeth weren't even as sharp as one of those tiny sewing needles yet.

"Aww," Cynder whimpered. But, cha know. Of course it wasn't really her saying that. "show's over…"

"Yeh, yeh…" Spyro was holding Galaxy in his mouth by the scruff. He dusted himself off with his wings, and looked Cynder right in the eye. "Now whoever's in there, you're pretty dumb. You might catch her stupid!"

"Oh, _heck_ no!" The being in Cynder yelled. It exited her body in a flash, and her eyes glitched to normal again.

"HA!" Spyro chuckled. "Works _every_ time. Now show yourself, coward! Or get annoyed to death by the power of derpiness!"

The little ghost-looking spirit thing twisted about in the air, and flew over to him. "But I'm le president of the Derpy Squad." The spirit thing turned into a massive dragon. Her voice no longer sounded demonic. It was a lot more normal and calm, now.

"Oh, gawd, Pixel…" Spyro face clawed. "What did I tell you 'bout possessing Cynder?"

"Nothing," replied Pixel, who just randomly decided to chew on her tail. "literally nothing."

"Oh." Spyro just rolled his eyes to the side in guilt. "Whelp, DON'T POSSESS CYNDER!...Got me?"

Pixel spit her tail outta her mouth. "Ye-nope." With a beat of her wings, she roared to the heavens for no apparent reason.

Spyro growled. He turned to Cynder who just sat there, bug-eyed and open-mouthed. "Ya good, Cynder?"

Cynder just stood there.

"Cynder?"

Nothing.

"Cyynnder!"

Nope. Still nothing.

"CYNDER!" Spyro inhaled greatly. Puffing out his chest in a dramatic way, a great ball of fire escaped from his mouth.

The fire ball was commin' in at Cynder fast. However, it slowly just faded away as it got closer and closer to her.

"AW, C'MON, CYNDER!" Hunter yelled. He gave himself the Ultimate Face Claw of Epic Ultimateness. Then, a sudden random idea stuck him. Being a cheetah, he was a great runner, so he bolted over to Spyro.

And he wasn't prepared for that, so with a slight flinch, Spyro unintentionally threatened Hunter by squaring up in his little dragon sorta way.

Hunter cringed, and staggered backward a bit.

Spyro just blinked. He glanced over at Cynder, and returned his gaze to Hunter, who was now ogling the fire ball.

"How _long_ has that thing been goin'?" Hunter inquired.

"Depends," replied Spyro. "How far away _is_ she?... Or am I just too slow, now…?"

The fire ball was inching closer to Cynder, now.

With a great kitty-growl, Hunter pulled his bow and arrows out, and shouted, "I REGRET NO-THIIINNG!" He aimed for Cynder's neck, and fired.

"HUNTER?!" Spyro cried. His eyes flashed a beady white once again, and he suddenly grabbed him by the collar of his neck. "What're ya doin', man?!"

An 'I totally don't know' face appeared on Hunter's mug. He ended up dropping his weapon as he shrugged.

Galaxy growled demonically, and started to scrape the ground with his claw again. Except this time, he was looking at Hunter.

The fire ball was tied with the arrow at the moment. It was basically racing it to see who would get to Cynder first.

"What're ya tryin' to do, ya little kitty?!" Spyro roared. "KILL her?!"

"N-nou!" Hunter cried. He was cringing even more intensely now. "I-I just wanted to see who'd reach Cynder first!"

Spyro sighed deeply, and let Hunter go. He fell with a THUMP! right before Galaxy's claws.

"Eheh…" Hunter just couldn't look him in the eyes. "Nice, hatchling…?"

Galaxy just flashed his teeth. He attempted roar, but all that came outta his mouth was a high-pitched yowl.

That was when the arrow flew straight through the ball of fire, overpowering the heat. It ended up right where Hunter had intended it to; Cynder's neck.

Galaxy stopped his little session with Hunter, and bolted over to his mother, who was surprisingly still standing.

Spyro blinked. His eyes returned to normal. "Ya know what they say," He walked over to her, and sat beside Galaxy, who was clawing at the arrow. "Logic can't kill the Cynder."


	6. Misadventures in Parenthood

Cynder gracefully perched on one of the ancient forts' lookout towers in Dante's Freezer. The two siblings, and even Galaxy, had only come here to search for some of the undead warriors' cloth. Y'know, the random fragments of cloth and flags that dangled about freely from random objects and flag pole thingies.

Anyway, Spyro was still actually about half a mile away from the threshold of the icy realm. Whenever he lied his purple eyes on this one specific fort, (the one Cynder was perched on) it reminded him of the very first day he and Sparx had entered the cool atmosphere. And _this_ reminded him that he was still going through the basics of flight 101 at that time. And because of _that_ , his mind tricked him into thinking that he couldn't fly so great. The unfortunate truth is, that Galaxy was in his grasp. So it seemed to make him struggle _even more_ intensely.

Spyro squirmed about in the air as he entered the cold, misty atmosphere. "Oh boy. Commin' in too fast!" He warned.

The living lantern, Sparx, of course, was gliding right alongside the purple reptile. "This doesn't look good… Wait. Haven't I said that before…?"

Galaxy squeaked in fear. He tried so hard as to not look down, but couldn't help it. He stared down at what was just mini isles of ice, accompanied by the old war cannons Cynder's forces used to turn themselves into living cannonballs. He squealed.

"INCOMMING!" Spyro yelled. His heart was racing, but so was his mind. He totally didn't want Galaxy to get harmed, so he had no choice but to fling him over to Cynder. "Catch!"

Cynder widened her big, green eyes. "Oh meh gawd! I'll catch you, sweetie!" Fortunately, she did. She managed to barely grab hold of him by the scruff, but she ended up staggering backwards and off of the tower, anyway. She fell into an oversized pile of snow, as Galaxy tumbled down a snowy-slide. He landed perfectly onto his mother's soft belly.

"That's gonna hurt, bud—" Sparx started. He couldn't finish, for he was interrupted by a sudden "ARGH!" that emanated from Spyro's mouth. He snout planted into the snow. The only things sticking out were his horns and wings.

"Nice Landing, Ace." Sparx teased, as he stifled laughter.

Spyro heaved himself out of the white stuff, and ended up flying back, colliding into the big ice border that surrounded the realm. "D'OH!"

"Hey!" Cynder yelled, her voice all muffled from the snow. She poked her snout out, and shook the snow off. Upon sitting upward, Galaxy slid down her stomach. She then made her way over to Spyro, where she bit one of his horns and shook him around violently. "No sleepin' on the job!"

Spyro ended up slamming her into the cold stuff with the swift swish of his head. "Uh, OW?!"

An angered dragoness suddenly scrambled off of the icy ground, kicking some snow up in the process. She pressed her snout against her brother's, as toxic puffs of poisonous smoke escaped through the windows of her fangs.

However, Galaxy seemed very amused. Boy, was he cracking up! He laughed so hard, he fell and rolled onto his back, rocking about on it.

"You're commin' with me!" Cynder scolded. She pushed Spyro aside, and glared at Sparx. "And don't think I've forgotten about you, lantern."

Sparx's glow seemed to dim down a bit. He felt a complementary drop of sweat roll down his nose. "N-no prob, ma'am."

Cynder snarled, and angrily kicked some snow up once again. She whirled around, and started up the 'clearly marked path that lead to the interior'. She whipped Spyro in the face with her tail as she walked by, disappearing behind the fort walls.

"Malefor's Puppet!" Spyro yelled. His 'wonderful' sister had managed to inflict a small wound across his eye with her sharp tail blade. He winced as he reached to feel the deep cut.

Sparx just crossed his arms, shaking his head. "You're fine, tough guy. Ya heard the dragoness, move out!"

"Uh, yea… sure." Said Spyro, mindlessly reaching into his non-existent pocket. He pulled out a scaly, oval shaped object. There appeared to be a large gaping hole in the side. "Uhm…?"

Sparx gulped. He nervously flicked his tail about, before slowly pointing a jittery finger at the object. "Umm… what's that ya got there?"

Spyro's eyes were as large as baseballs. He dropped what was an egg in panic. Exactly five seconds later, he totally lost it. He flung the broken soul away… what was supposed to be a beautiful dragon. He twisted and turned about in the air screaming, "BY THE CHRONICLER! OUR BABY! I KILLED OUR BABY!"

"Yeh," Sparx shrugged. "And you're next!" He fell to the ground, laughing hysterically.

A millisecond later, Cynder poked her head in from behind the walls. "What're you guys doing?"

Spyro froze, mid-flight. He ended up plummeting into the snow head-first for the millionth time. He tried to speak, but some snow had found its way into his throat, so his voice was all muffled.

Sparx fluttered over to Spyro, and leaned on his wing arm. "Don't worry, I got this."

Cynder showed the rest of herself. "I'm waiting…"

"So," Sparx began, cupping his hands together as if he were praying. "Spyro killed the kid. The end."

Cynder's eyes suddenly flashed to a beady white glow. "He… WHAT?!"

Sparx was straight up blown away. He twirled about aimlessly in the air as he shouted, "HA! You're so dead, purple one!"

Cynder galloped over to the purple one, and yanked him out of his icy prison. She pressed her snout against his, menacingly glaring into his eyes. It were as if she were looking into his basically non-existent soul. "You're DEAD."

"O-O-OKAY!" Spyro blurted. He shielded himself with his wings—like that'll work. "But if you're gonna k-k-k-kill me, make it p-p-painless this time, 'kay?"

Cynder snarled. Her fangs ended up dripping poison, and as soon as every drop made contact with the ground, it just disintegrated out of existence—along with the ground and snow.

"Aw, SKEW IT!" Spyro yelled. "I ain't gonna get killed by the Angel of Darkness again!"

"How many times…" Cynder began to tighten her grip around Spyro's neck. "…did I TELL YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT?!"

Sparx began counting with his fingers. "Mm, approximately 26 times."

"NO ONE ASKED YOU, MOSQUITO!" Cynder barked.

Sparx scowled. "Mosquito my—!" But he was cut off. Cynder flung Spyro onto one of the fort's lookout towers, and roared demonically at him.

"Oomph!" Spyro bounced quite a bit before landing. He landed straight on his back, and that sucked, because his own spikes were poking him. "Aye!"

He rolled over, and ended up falling off of the tower. He landed with a THUD! on this random wooden platform thing.

Galaxy randomly squeaked at his father. He flared his wings and opened his mouth wide, exposing his tiny little fangs.

"Arrrgh…" Spyro weakly got up, and shook the pain away. He nearly tumbled once again, but he was able to steady himself. He looked at Galaxy, who just smiled and wagged his tail happily.

"You'll protect me, right Galaxy?" Spyro joked.

Galaxy tilted his head. He didn't yet understand the other dragon language of course. Only roaring and growling and other noises dragons make. But he slipped on a large fangless grin, and jumped up 'n' down joyfully.

Meanwhile, Cynder cooled a bit. Her eyes faded back to their original green color. She picked up the destroyed eggshell, and gazed at it. Her eyes became misty, and soon a tear rolled down her snout. She felt like a total failure… sure, Spyro was the one who murdered what was supposed to be Galactus, but a failure nonetheless.

However, upon closer inspection of the egg, she noticed something was off...

"Hey, Sparx!" Cynder called, as she gestured him to come over.

Sparx just turned his back. "What do _you_ want?"

"Just c'mere!"

"Nope." Sparx crossed his arms, and shook his head.

"Sparx, if ya don't come, so help me I'll—!"

"Woah!" Sparx whirled around. "Let's not say anything we might regret, now."

Cynder gritted her teeth, her tone of voice a little pushed now. "Then come."

Sparx buzzed over, and rested atop of the destroyed egg. "What's the problem, now?"

"You're sitting on it." Cynder replied.

"…Oh." He slid down, and ended up on her shoulder.

Cynder scratched her head with her wing claw in curiosity. This egg had blue, brown, and yellow splotches all over it—Galactus's egg was pretty much a rainbow of colors, making up a perfect mixture of bright neons you'd get from a supernova.

"That's not right…" Cynder had finally concluded that this wasn't her hatchling. She face clawed. "This is a dreadwing egg! Gah! I'm stupid!"

All Sparx did was cross his arms, and shake his head. "Well, if that's the case, Big Momma ain't gonna be happy…"

Cynder widened her eyes. The dreadwing egg ended up slipping right out of her grasp, shattering into a million pieces upon hitting the incredibly stiff, icy ground. "Great. My own forces might turn on me."

Sparx blinked. "They… they _still_ respect you?"

"Some." Cynder smiled nervously. "But enough of that. Bring Spyro."

Sparx used his remarkably long tail to spring off of her shoulder, and saluted her. "Yes, ma'am." He buzzed away.

Meanwhile, (again) Spyro was randomly fooling around with Galaxy. And of course, by the time Sparx reached them, they were in the most awkward position a dragon could be in. It was like they were playing a game of twister, er something. In short words, they were all twisted up and kind of tied in a knot… those were short words, right?

Sparx tried his best to ignore the image, and focused on the situation at hand. "Spyro, sir!" He saluted.

"What?" Spyro inquired. He somehow slipped his way out of the knot he was tied in, causing Galaxy to tumble out of view.

"Spyro, sir! The egg you killed is not yours."

"… _What_?" Spyro repeated.

"Sir, the egg belongs to a dreadwing."

Spyro widened his eyes. "What was I doing with a dreadwing egg?!" It wasn't a rare thing for him to question himself. He always found himself doing weird things, just being him.

"Sir! I dunno, sir!"

"Stop with the sir thing!" Spyro yelled. He whipped Sparx away with his powerful tail.

He ended up flying across the icy floor, colliding into one of the fort walls. He shakily raised his arm to salute him once again. "Sir… sorry, sir…!"


End file.
